The present invention is directed to a hand-held washing device and, more particularly, a washing device comprising a pouf and a fluid dispenser containing liquid soap or the like.
A variety of hand-held washing devices are available such as scrub brushes, sponges, and the like. These require that soap be separately applied prior to using the device. After the soap is applied, the device is used for scrubbing or otherwise distributing the soap along a user's body. This is inconvenient as it either requires the user to hold the soap in one hand and the washing device in the other, or requires the user to repeatedly pick up and set down the device and soap as needed.